Demons
by yourpaleblueeyes
Summary: Possessed!Stiles fic. Es hora de que su demonio interno mantenga a Stiles en la oscuridad para alimentarse de su vida, y de todos los que lo rodean. El Stiles poseído es perverso, cruel y muy buen mentiroso.
1. Chapter 1

1

Ser aquél indefenso adolescente resultó ser más fácil de lo que creía. Sus pensamientos y recuerdos se fundieron como capas invisibles, y juntos fueron uno. No tenía mucho que fingir, ya que toda persona se abalanzaba encima del _pobre_ Stiles y lo socorría con preguntas de apoyo, de fuerza, de cariño, de preocupación. Nunca se hubiera preguntado porque su alma estaba llena de pureza y calidez.

Scott caminaba desde el pasillo principal, y comenzó a correr al verlo en su casillero. Comenzó a preguntarle sobre muchas cosas, pero él intento responder como un adolescente normal. Scott sonreía para mostrarle su apoyo, pero todo lo que tenía detrás era una angustia a flor de piel, carcomiéndolo todo. No necesito de sus habilidades para saberlo.

–No quiero preocuparte–advirtió–, pero anoche hubo una explosión. ¿Crees que eso te continúa siguiendo?

–Creo que dejará de molestarme por un buen rato–contestó el Stiles que ignora los problemas.

– ¿Te poseyó?

–Sí, creo que por un momento no fui… _yo mismo_–concluyó y eso pareció convencer a su amigo.

Scott preguntó si quería que se quedara, pero Stiles respondió que estaría bien. Scott, sin embargo sintió oscuridad, penumbra plena crecer desde el difuso interior de los ojos de Stiles, de los que dudaba incluso que tuvieran brillo.

Lydia Martin no había dormido en toda la noche, porque sentía que perdía el control de sí misma y gritaría nuevamente y mataría nuevamente y se equivocaría nuevamente. Una y otra vez, el martillo golpeteaba contra su cabeza, pero ya no era constante ni a gran volumen. Se sentía tenue, bajo, como si fuera demasiado _tarde_. Al entrar al colegio, se topó con un pasillo vacío y sin sombras, ni iluminaciones. Como un dibujo, trazado a mano donde todo se distorsiona.

Corrió para abrir su casillero, pero de él caía polvo azulado y herramientas oxidadas, y teniendo la sensación de nunca poder detenerlo, oyó una voz familiar cerca de ella.

–Te ves bien hoy, Lydia.

Mirando hacia un costado, Stiles tomaba los libros de su casillero sonriente y le guiñaba un ojo. _Le guiñaba un ojo_. Pero no había nada bueno en ellos, ni tampoco en esa sonrisa tan perversa. Se sintió víctima de un horrible truco y lo miró, deseando que lo admitiera.

–¿Qué?–vociferó él– ¿Te vas a hacer la _importante_ otra vez?

Ella intentó no decir nada, abrió bien sus ojos y sonrió falsamente: –No. _Gracias_, en… en realidad.

–¿Estabas en el hospital, verdad?

–¿Dónde está Scott? –preguntó de improvisto. A Stiles no le gustó nada.

–¿Qué importa Scott? ¿Le quieres decir algo? Somos amigos, puedes contármelo todo a mí.

Lo hizo sonar desinteresado, pero Stiles se hundía más y más en su propio calvario.

–Solo quería saber dónde estaba Allison. Ella… no la veo desde hace tiempo.

Stiles–_o quién sea_– se colocó muy cerca de ella y casi estuvo segura de que sus narices pudieron haberse tocado. Su aliento era seco, ni frío ni calor. Seco.

–Pues tendrás que buscarla–le aconsejó y él y le lanzó una sonrisa malintencionada, asquerosa y repugnante antes de irse. Lydia se aseguró de que se había marchado, y ni siquiera se quedó a ver de la extraña y superior manera en la que caminaba porque había encontrado a Scott y a Allison en la clase de Francés.

Scott la escuchó preocupado, pero Allison no dejaba de removerse inquieta, probablemente a causa de su insomnio.

¿Pero que iba a decirles la banshee? _"No es él. Es otra persona, pude sentirlo. Sé que me equivoqué antes, pero ahora estoy segura. De enserio Scott, allanemos su casa para que te des cuenta de que estoy segura, muy segura" _No. No iba a cometer los mismos errores dos veces. Stiles estaba pasando por un momento difícil, acababa de ser diagnosticado de una enfermedad demencial y ella quería correr a decir que no _era_ él. Claro que no era él, ¿quién no cambia después de eso? ¿Quién no podría sentir que la vida se va al garete y hace lo que se le antoje? Solo había sido hostil, cualquiera puede ser hostil. O solo fue una ilusión de ella, o solo fueron aquellos inservibles poderes que llevaba encima que no la dejaban en paz.

En cualquier momento, parecía querer acabar con esta locura, pero no tenía idea de cuándo había empezado.


	2. Chapter 2

2

El padre de Stiles era fastidioso, y muy a su pesar lo soportó a medida que sucedían los días, pero él continuaba alrededor de su hijo, dándole cariño, tratando de alejarlo de su oscuridad. Pero no podía–de enserio que no– así que no se molestó en gritarle para que se fuera de la habitación. Retrocedió sorprendido, pero el pobre ingenuo continuaba entendiendo los caprichos y berrinches de su hijo, y mientras se alejara, mejor sería.

Scott rondaba en el colegio junto Kira Yukimura, así que no tuvo otra opción que evitarlos. Decidió hablarse con Lydia e Isaac, para no levantar ningún tipo de sospechas. La pelirroja se mantenía callada a sus conversaciones e Isaac sacaba a flote cualquier argumento, con el que él solo se entretenía. Parecía una flor inocente, endeble y asustadiza, débil ante sus propios poderes. Bajaba la mirada y según intentaba recordar, Stiles no le había hecho nada malo. Si no hubiera sido una _banshee_ podría haber sido incluso más frágil que Stiles y entonces nadie lucharía contra ella. Él podría vivir, alimentarse de vida sin correr con el peligro tras de sí.

–¿Dónde está Allison?–preguntó Lydia. Isaac contestó, como si lo hubiera olvidado.

–No lo sé, hoy la vi en mi primera clase. Acordamos vernos en el almuerzo, pero creo que está enferma de nuevo.

_Allison, Allison. No te supones que cosas oculta y vela tras ese rostro bonito._

Stiles pensó que era tiempo de actuar. La confianza no se ganaba sola y nunca iba a llegar disfrutar su vida–su nueva _vida_–si no actuaba como si Stiles fuera Stiles.

–Lydia, ella está bien–la miró con ojos compasivos– _Todos_ estamos bien. Perdona por lo de ayer.

Ella casi respiró de alivio– No pasa nada–Una vez que Isaac fue a buscar a Allison, decidió abrirse un poco más– Yo he estado sintiéndome _tan_ insegura últimamente que no puedo evitar pensar que estoy pensando lo correcto. Es decir… yo no… yo…

Lydia sintió las manos de Stiles sostenerla, y la calidez que ocurría cuando él hacía eso nunca se efectuó. Es más; se sintió incómoda ante su toque. Pero algo en la _forma_ que la había sostenido era de alguna manera más violenta, más bestial. Y por un momento le gustó.

–Tú _nada_. Si te equivocas de pensamientos, no importa, puedes volver a empezar.

Lo miró esperanzada, segura de que sus palabras eran reales. _Queriendo_ que sus palabras fueran reales. ¿No era él el que sabía todo? Ambos podían guiarse e intentar de alguna manera acarrearse con la locura mutua. "_Estás loco Stiles, no tú lo estás, Lydia"_ se imaginó, pero esfumó aquél pensamiento en cuando Aiden se sentó a su lado.

–¿Cómo estás, Stiles?–le preguntó más por compromiso que por sentimiento. La manada era su objetivo y si no era bondadoso con él no podría hacer mucha amistad con Scott.

–Yo estoy bien, ¿tú cómo te encuentras?

–Bien…–respondió contrariado y comenzó a hablarle a Lydia.

Un movimiento rápido captó la atención de Stiles fuera de la cafetería. En el parque principal, Derek se acercaba sigilosamente a donde Scott, y comenzaba a entablar una conversación con él. _Derek_.

Stiles tenía un recuerdo profundo sobre Derek; sobre su dolor más certero. Y el nuevo Stiles adoraba ver a los demás sufrir por sus propios medios. Se le ocurrió una idea, a sabiendas de que Aiden no se separaría de Lydia y la tomó del brazo ferozmente.

Lydia sintió electricidad herir su mano, aun después de que Stiles la llevara como un adorno hasta el parque principal.

–¿Qué es lo que haces? –intentó gritarle camino a otro lado, pero solo hizo que se hiciera más fuerte.

Él soltó su mano y aun después pudo sentir la piel áspera sobre la suya.

Antes de que nadie dijera nada, se acercó a Derek.

–Derek, ¿de _enserio_ puedes seguir mirando a ese tipo?–señaló a Aiden, que acababa de llegar desde la cafetería–Te hirió, todos ellos te hirieron y permites que Scott y que todos continuemos junto a él. Te quitó a tu familia, técnicamente, ayudo a matar a Boyd, te hizo mal.

Derek Hale no supo por qué estaba más confundido; porque Stiles saltara de repente con aquellos argumentos, o porque él mismo estuviera dispuesto a hacerle caso. Como si súbitamente Aiden fuera el enemigo al blanco y todo lo que tuviera que hacer fuera eliminarlo. Como si desde la oscuridad alguien le diera un empujoncito, para animarse.

Los gritos fueron atronadores, los intentos por detenerlos, inútiles. La sangre corría era de victoria y cuando finalmente acabó por darle un buen golpe a Aiden, Derek miró a Stiles con aire vacilante, intentando cavilar en sus ojos. En los ojos _sin brillo _que le devolvían la mirada. Y otra vez confundido, porque se confundía cuando temía a algo, se alejó de la sonrisa socarrona que le regalaba Stiles y corría a refugiarse, donde quiera que hubiera querido ir.

Scott comenzó a hablarle en un mal tono, pero a medida que Stiles ponía cara de desaliento, ponía un tono más suave y todo se arreglaba. Obviamente no duraría mucho la faceta de niño dolido, pero sería bueno intentar que le teman, y así le ayuden a combatir _a la dulce y nada culpable_ señora Yukimura. Las sombras no estaban escondidas más en sus escondites y ya sería hora de comenzar a ensuciar el nombre del adolescente.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Así que es lunes y estoy esperando por el nuevo episodio de la serie. Al parecer Stiles saca su máscara antes de lo que yo hubiera imaginado, así que tal vez siga mi historia con un poco de imaginación y otro poco siguiendo la trama de la historia actual. Gracias y si dejaran reviews me inspiraría a ser más rápida con esto, de enserio gracias, Priscila. <em>


	3. Chapter 3

3

–Hay algo diferente en Stiles.

Derek intentaba convencer a Scott de que lo sucedido en el día anterior, no fue su intención. Sin embargo, muy en el sitio más rebuscado de él, no lo creía. No sabía si Stiles no era verdaderamente él y lo había empujado a lastimar a alguien, pero lo que sabía de verdad era que había disfrutado al haberlo hecho. Era eso; ¿se convertía en un monstruo? ¿En un monstruo _realmente_?

–Derek, _no puedo_ creerte. Stiles no sería capaz de…–buscó las palabras–convencer a alguien de hacer eso. ¿Tú crees que sí?

–Siempre he creído que Stiles tiene el potencial muy diferente al de una persona normal–continuó con su conjetura– creí incluso, que en realidad alguna vez fue mordido o transformado accidentalmente por ti, pero es remotamente imposible. Incluso antes de que hubiera oscuridad entre nosotros, sentí algo extraño en él.

–¿A qué intentas llegar? –Scott estaba harto de suposiciones y anomalías en su vida diaria. Si hubiera querido, se hubiera marchado de Beacon Hills hace ya tiempo, hubiera abandonado todo. Pero él no era así.

–Intento decirte que Stiles atrajo algo. No sé qué, ni tan siquiera cómo. Solo sé que alguien se aprovechó de su anormal debilidad, alguien que sabe lo que es realmente.

–Stiles es humano, créeme…

–¡Cree lo que quieras, Scott! –saltó Derek harto de no ser escuchado–Vete, huye como los demás. Ve y conviértete en un asesino como todos ellos.

Era el talón de aquiles de Scott; ese miedo irremediable de convertirse en una bestia animal, en un monstruo sanguinario y fundador de desasosiego. Tomó sus cosas y salió enervado por la entrada del loft, airado y enojado consigo mismo, no realmente con Derek. Si Stiles estaba en problemas era su culpa, si Lydia estaba en problemas era su culpa, si Allison, quien ya no lo escucha de la misma manera no le habla, es su _culpa_. Se sentía responsable de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, de las situaciones malas y no de las buenas. Scott supo que por más que intentara olvidar todo, no lo lograría.

* * *

><p>–¿Se lo creen? –preguntó Allison algo suspicaz.<p>

Stiles cruzó la habitación hasta ella, la luz de la luna iluminando su pálido rostro y dándole protagonismo a los suaves labios color carmesí.

–Sí. Lydia y Derek saben que algo no está bien. Pero Scott se lo cree todo.

–¿Y cómo vamos a matarla? –ansió Stiles. Toda su vida había esperado por el momento de burlarse de la mujer que lo invocó a la vida después de que su huésped muera quemado, aquella joven kitsune.

–¿A quién? ¿A Yukimura? Si ella te devolvió la vida…–sospechó Allison– ¿Por qué harías eso?

–¿No lo entiendes, _Kate_? Es de lo que se trata; el dolor, las tragedias, las peleas; mi alimento. La ironía de mis actos, mis burlas hacia ellos, es lo que me mantiene en pie.

–Pero vas a matar a Scott Mccall, porque _ese_ era el trato–recordó la joven al nogitsune. Sí, el cuerpo bello y juvenil de Allison Argent. Pero con la diferencia de estar poseída por la vengadora y sagaz Kate–Debilité a Stiles para que lo poseyeras, era mi parte del trato. Necesito que lo asesinemos juntos.

–Lo haré cuando se me dé la gana–protestó Stiles y viendo que Kate ansiaba atacarlo, atajó sus golpes y la hizo caer detrás de unos arbustos. El mensaje era claro e incluso el ego de Kate Argent lo comprendió; el nogitsune quería más alimento.

* * *

><p>Lydia estaba en su habitación con libros de texto abiertos en su cama, esperando a ser estudiados y repasados. La semana estaba completa de numerosos exámenes, pero en todo lo que Lydia podía pensar era la electricidad de Stiles en su brazo. La anormalidad que sentía cuando él hablaba; la ocurrencia de que Stiles atravesara un momento extraño.<p>

Fue aún más extraño cuando el apareció de la nada aquella noche en su ventana. Las estrellas habían sido tragas por la inmensa oscuridad y la luna era un débil reflejo en la ciudad. Lydia se sobresaltó y al ponerse de pie todos sus apuntes cayeron al suelo.

–¿Stiles?

–Siento molestarte. Quería explicarte lo de hoy, ¿un poco fuera de lugar, huh?

Ella aún seguía consternada–Sí. Supongo.

–¿Qué hacías?

–¿Qué es lo que te sucede? –saltó en busca de que aclarara la situación. Cada segundo con Stiles le provocaba más y más miedo.

–No creo que entiendas, pero yo formulo preguntas aquí–Stiles frunció los labios, como si fuera muy obvio e imbécil de su parte no saberlo.

–¿Disculpa?–se indignó. Sus manos temblaban al compás de su voz entrecortada, asustada por lo que el joven fuera capaz de hacer.

Y él se acercó más ella, quien lo hubiera apartado al instante por no sentirse mareada y desorientada.

–Me he dado cuenta que me gusta todo de ti; la mente perversa que tienes muy dentro de ti, la ira y la sagacidad capaz de hacer correr sangre, tu cabello pelirrojo para distraer a quien se cruce por tu camino. Pero no conmigo, Lydia…

Allí estaba la prueba infalible de que Stiles no era Stiles; además de su mención al pelirrojo–que claramente Stiles sabía que era _rubio frutilla_–su aliento era pesado y venenoso, y sus manos la alejaban a una inmensa oscuridad.

–Apártate–lo empujó con enojo y esperó una respuesta no violenta.

–_Ay, Lydia_. No debiste hacer eso para nada. Aun me sigues pareciendo preciosa, ya vez, aunque decidiría no ser tan paciente contigo.

–Vete–lloró Lydia, intentando no mirarlo–Vete, vete, vete.

Stiles lanzó una sonrisa irónica y se despidió sin más. Lydia pudo sentir como esa cosa alimentaba su hambre de dolor.


End file.
